¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FROOTLOOP!
by ClausVegFan
Summary: Un día especial para muchos de nosotros, pero hay alguien que no opina lo mismo. Un fic con humor dedicado especialmente para todos los cumpleañeros y fans del hombre V. Pasen y lean nn.


¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FROOT-LOOP!

.

¡Hola! Sólo una lata: ¿**SOMEBODY**? Si estás por aquí a punto de leer este fic, sólo quería decirte que NO PODÍA DEJAR DE RESPONDER tu MAGNIFICO último review en REQUIEM así que te lo dejé en los reviews, ¿ok? ;)

**¡****FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FROOT-LOOP!**

**.**

**.**

Era un fin de semana alegre como cualquier otro en Amity Park. Las aves cantaban, los niños en el parque reían y el Sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, existía un lugar donde no había alegría. En lugar de eso, podemos ver desde la ventana de la habitación de ese lugar que alguien se encuentra aún durmiendo en su enorme cama y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

.

- ¡Arg! – exclamó de pronto el individuo - ¡¿Por qué?!...¡Hoy no me pienso levantar y esta decidido!

.

En eso, llegó hasta su habitación una pequeña gatita blanca que trepó hasta su cama y maullando y restregándose cariñosamente contra su dueño, trataba de animarlo a que se levantara.

.

- Lo siento Maddie, pero esta vez no pienso levantarme para nada de aquí – le dijo seriamente a la gatita- Hoy no es un día que yo quiera celebrar.

.

El hombre se volvió a tapar con las sábanas para intentar volver a dormirse, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

.

- ¡No estoy! ¡Llamen después! – respondió molesto como si quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono pudiera escucharlo sin contestarlo primero.

.

El teléfono seguía y seguía sonando. Harto de la situación, finalmente el hombre estiró el brazo de entre las sábanas que lo cubrían, tomó el auricular, lo metió por un hueco entre ellas y contestó sin muchos ánimos.

.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo - ¿Quién habla? Lo que sea, que sea rápido. Estoy ocupado.

- ¿Vlad? – respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono – Oh, disculpa. Si estás muy ocupado llamaré después. ¡Hasta luego!

.

La persona que llamó colgó. El hombre de cabello gris simplemente puso cara de indiferencia y estaba por dejar el auricular en su lugar cuando recapacitó sobre quién había llamado.

.

- Sí, sí…hasta lue…un momento…¿era Maddie?...¡MADDIE! ¡Galletas de mantequilla! ¡Maddie me llamó y yo le dije que no me molestara! ¡ARG! ¡¿Por qué a mi?!

.

El hombre se levantó de la cama de un salto, tomó la caja del teléfono y marcó a casa de los Fenton para tratar de comunicarse con Maddie.

.

Pasaron varios minutos y el sonido de espera en el aparato seguía y seguía. Vlad colgó y volvió a intentarlo unas cuantas veces más -ehm…catorce veces para ser exactos- pero todas sin éxito.

.

Para la última vez que decidió intentarlo, lo dejó sonar más tiempo hasta que por fin contestó una voz - ¡Hola!-

- ¡Maddie! – exclamó Vlad – Oye yo sólo quería que…

.

Pero Vlad no terminó su frase cuando puso más atención a la voz…

.

- ¡Hola! Estás llamando a casa de los Fenton. Por el momento no nos encontramos pero no te preocupes, deja tu mensaje y con mucho gusto te llamaremos en cuanto volvamos. ¡Besitos!

- Era sólo la contestadora – dijo Vlad un poco desilusionado – Tal parece que tendré que llamarle después.

.

Después de esto, el alcalde de Amity Park decidió que se levantaría de la cama después de todo, pero que no saldría absolutamente a ningún lado. No ese día.

.

Todo esto parecía un poco extraño ¿Por qué no querría salir en ese día tan hermoso? Ni siquiera tenía ganas de idear algún otro plan malvado o de mandar a alguno de sus subordinados de la zona fantasma a molestar a Danny. Pues bien, la razón era muy simple: era el día de su cumpleaños.

Puede que la mayoría de nosotros estemos felices de que llegue el día en que recordamos nuestro nacimiento porque lo podemos celebrar en compañía de los amigos y la familia pero para Vlad ese no era un día de festejo –al igual que las fiestas navideñas-. Y todo porque desde que se convirtió en Plasmius y tuvo que quedarse en el hospital, había pasado todos sus cumpleaños en medio de pruebas, inyecciones y demás tratamientos. Pero eso no era todo, los había pasado prácticamente solo, ya que aparte del doctor que lo atendía y un par de enfermeras más, no había nadie de sus conocidos para estar ahí con él en ese día tan especial. Por eso es que siempre ese día se deprimía y no salía para nada de su cuarto. Además, desde que era alcalde de Amity Park había tenido muchas ocupaciones y según él, no tenía caso que nadie supiera cuándo era su cumpleaños. "Prefiero pasar este día yo sólo. No creo que nadie se acuerde de mi de todos modos" –se decía-.

.

En fin, Vlad Masters se dirigió a su biblioteca para tomar algún libro y distraerse un rato. Llegaba pues al sitio indicado cuando su holo-Maddie se apareció junto a él diciendo:

.

- ¡Hola cariñito! ¡Qué gran día el de hoy! Porque ¿sabes que día es hoy verdad? -

.

Ella estaba programada para recordar distintas fechas como los múltiples compromisos de su amo. Una de ellas era por supuesto, el cumpleaños de su contraparte real, el de Danny y de paso…también el del propio Vlad.

.

- Sí –dijo suspirando – lo sé…pero no tiene mayor importancia así que por favor, ¿podrías dejarme solo un rato querida?

- Pero ¡te tengo una sorpresa! – respondió el holograma de Maddie y después dejó aparecer un enorme pastel de cumpleaños con cuarenta y dos velitas encima, desde una compuerta que se abría en el suelo.

- Eh…gracias Maddie pero…guárdalo para después ¿esta bien? – le respondió Vlad mientras, al ver la cantidad de velitas del pastel, pensaba – Oh, genial. Ahora no sólo estoy deprimido por estar solo el día de hoy sino que además, me siento viejo-

.

La holo – Maddie volvió a guardar el pastel y después de sonreír y decir efusivamente -¡Esta bien! ¡Te dejo entonces corazón! ¡Diviértete!- se desvaneció.

.

Vlad se sentó a leer y pasaron unas tres horas hasta que terminó la última página y cerró el libro.

.

- Era un final predecible – se dijo al volver a colocar el libro en su lugar. –Y ahora, veamos en qué andan mis queridos amigos, los Fenton. Tal vez eso me anime un poco.

.

Vlad encendió su televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canal hasta que localizó el que buscaba. Ahí pudo ver que Danny estaba platicando animadamente con sus amigos Sam y Tucker y también pudo ver a Jazz sentada en el sillón de la sala, pero a quienes no encontró por ningún lado fueron a Jack o a Maddie.

.

- ¿Me pregunto donde estarán? – se dijo Vlad – Tal vez Maddie este acompañando a Jack en alguna de sus tontas y siempre fallidas cacerías de fantasmas, como siempre. ¡Bah! Esto es muy aburrido.

.

Entonces el alcalde Masters apagó la televisión, se transformó en Plasmius y bajó a su laboratorio para hacer algo de entrenamiento. Después de un rato, se aburrió nuevamente.

- Creo que iré a la zona fantasma para ver si hay algo interesante –pensó- Quizás se me ocurra alguna idea ó encuentre a alguien a quien poder unir a mis subordinados.

.

Vlad abrió su portal y entró para recorrer la zona fantasma en busca de algo que lo mantuviera pensando en otra cosa excepto "algo tan estúpido como mi cumpleaños" dijo.

.

Volaba pues entre las distintas puertas flotantes. Pasó por arriba de la jungla de Skulker, a un lado de la cárcel de Walker y más allá incluso de la puerta de Technus, pero no encontró nada nuevo o que valiera la pena, así que pensó en regresar nuevamente a la mansión, cuando fue interrumpido por un fantasma ya por todos conocido:

.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas!

- No puede ser –pensó Vlad mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano- ¿Puedes ir a fastidiar a alguien más en otro lado? -le dijo-

- ¡No! –respondió el fantasma de las cajas- Tú eres el que ha venido a invadir mi territorio. ¡Tiembla ante mi venganza de regalos abandonados! Jajaja

.

Pero mientras el fantasma de la gorra azul hacía su "aterradora" amenaza, Vlad sólo giró los ojos y se alejó de ahí.

.

- No entiendo como un fantasma tan patético como ese ha sobrevivido en la zona fantasma –decía Plasmius cuando, otra vez, fue interceptado pero esta vez por Bender, quien se había abrazado a su capa.

.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tú serás mi nuevo amigo! – le gritó mientras seguía sosteniendo la capa con sus manos.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Vlad- ¡Suéltame tú pedazo de tonto! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que JAMAS voy a ser tu amigo!

- ¡Pero yo quiero tener amigos! ¡Sé mi amigo! – y entonces Bender lo abrazó con fuerza.

.

Ante esta incómoda demostración de afecto no esperado, los ojos de Vlad brillaron y de sus manos sacó un par de ectorayos al tiempo que trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Bender.

- ¡Ya- te- dije –que- no- voy- a ser- tu - AMIGO! ¡Así que SUELTAME YA! – le gritó Plasmius, causando que Bender lo dejara tan sólo para recibir a cambio dos ataques color magenta en su rostro.

.

Mientras el pobre Bender se cubría la cara por los golpes, Vlad salió de ahí rápidamente murmurando - ¡galletas de mantequilla! Ese fantasma sí que es necio. Sólo me falta encontrarme algún otro sujeto que venga a molestarme este día-.

.

Estaba por salir de la zona fantasma cuando encontró algo que hizo centellear sus ojos: Danny y sus amigos estaban dentro del vehículo Espectro y prácticamente enfrente de la entrada de su portal, aparentemente distraídos.

.

- Creo que después de todo, sí valió la pena entrar a la Zona Fantasma el día de hoy– se dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente y se frotaba las manos.

- Daniel – dijo Vlad – Pero qué sorpresa. ¿Qué andas haciendo tú por aquí?

- Oh, nada Plasmius – respondió Danny – Sólo pasábamos por aquí y pensamos que sería bueno asegurarnos de que no estabas haciendo una de tus locuras que ponen en peligro a mi familia e incluso a todo Amity Park, pero ya veo que sólo has estado fastidiando a los pobres fantasmas así que por ahora te dejaremos. ¡Adió-os!

- ¡No tan rápido Daniel! – le dijo Plasmius – Puede que hoy no tuviera planeado nada especial para ti pero nunca dudes de mi creatividad e ingenio, así que ¡toma esto!

.

Vlad le lanzó un ectorayo al vehículo pero Danny salió de ahí y alcanzó a detenerlo.

.

- Jaja – rió el chico fantasma - ¿A eso llamas ingenio? Definitivamente estás perdiendo tu toque Plasmius

- Grrr- gruñó Vlad – Eso no es todo lo que tengo y lo sabes Daniel.

- Entonces sólo falta que me lances un par de rayos más y listo. Después me molestarás diciendo que quieres el número del celular de mi mamá ó me repetirás por quincuagésima vez que mi papá es un tonto y que me una a ti. Eso es taaan trillado ya.

- ¡Cállate ya Daniel! – gritó Vlad enfadado y lanzó una serie de ectorayos directo hacia él y sus amigos.

.

Pasó un buen rato en el que Vlad y Danny estuvieron peleando en la zona fantasma, dando vueltas aquí y allá y destruyendo una que otra isla con sus ectorayos.

.

Finalmente y sin aviso alguno, Danny detuvo la pelea lanzándole un ataque sorpresa a Vlad con su lamento fantasma y luego dijo:

.

- Chicos ¡vámonos ya! ¡Adiós Plasmius! ¡Que te sigas divirtiendo aquí tú solo!

- ¡Ba-ay! – dijeron Sam y Tucker desde el vehículo Espectro y en cuanto Danny entró, pusieron la máxima velocidad y se alejaron de ahí.

- ¡Ya me las pagarás después Daniel! – gritó Vlad incorporándose para volar de regreso a su portal.

- Ese niño cada día me colma más la paciencia –pensaba el mitad fantasma – Algún día le daré la lección de su vida y me va a respetar. Ya lo verá. Lo haré entender ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

.

Vlad entró entonces por el portal y sobre la mesa del laboratorio halló una pequeña nota que decía:

- "No hagas preguntas y sube las escaleras hasta la biblioteca"

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – dijo Vlad – Seguramente que es una de las tontas bromas de Daniel para molestarme otra vez. Seguiré las instrucciones, aunque estoy seguro de que será una tontería infantil.

.

Vlad volvió a su forma humana y subió las escaleras hasta la biblioteca, donde halló otra nota similar sobre su sillón.

- "Ahora, ve hasta tu habitación y abre el clóset"

- Esto suena muy tonto – pensó – Si Daniel le hizo algo a alguno de mis finísimos trajes me las va a pagar ahora mismo.

.

El alcalde subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y abrió el clóset. Encontró todo en perfecto orden, pero también encontró otra pequeña nota.

- Muy bien, esto ya comienza a molestarme de verdad – dijo – ¡Ve de una vez al grano Daniel!

.

Entonces Vlad tomó la nota y la leyó:

- "¡Hey! Has seguido las instrucciones. ¡Gracias por participar en juegos Fenton para bobos millonarios! Ahora ve hasta el recibidor y no olvides poner una enorme sonrisa cuando llegues allá".

- ¡Galletas de mantequilla! – exclamó Vlad muy molesto - ¡Sabía que esto era una tontería! Quién me manda hacerle caso a un adolescente inmaduro. Pero ya lo pagará.

.

Vlad bajó las escaleras nuevamente hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada que daba a su recibidor. Giró la manija y se disponía a gritarle cientos de cosas a Daniel por jugarle esa clase de bromas cuando de pronto se encendió la luz y se escuchó que exclamaron:

- ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vlad!

- ¡¿ Pero qué…?! – dijo Vlad sorprendido al ver el recibidor adornado con cientos de globos, serpentinas y mucha comida –incluyendo un pastel – sobre una mesa cubierta por un mantel verde con amarillo. Todo esto acompañado de toda la familia Fenton y los amigos de Danny.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vladdie! – gritó Jack

- ¿Qué…qué es todo esto? – dijo Vlad sin salir de su asombro aún

- Pues una fiesta sorpresa para ti ¿no lo ves? – le dijo Jack con una enorme sonrisa mientras rodeaba a su amigo con el brazo derecho

- ¿Pero…por qué? – siguió diciendo Vlad – Pensé que ya no recordaban esa fecha. Después de tantos años ¿cómo es que ahora se les ocurrió todo esto?

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Maddie – Tienes razón –dijo un poco apenada – no nos acordábamos de tu cumpleaños pero gracias a Danny lo recordamos y Jack entonces fue el que decidió que quería darte una fiesta sorpresa y pues…¡aquí nos tienes!

- ¿Gracias a Daniel? –pensó Vlad. Luego dijo – Pues…gracias, creo.

- Jaja, ¡no seas tan modesto hombre V! – dijo Jack entusiasmado - ¡Ven y disfruta de tu fiesta!

.

Vlad se sentía un poco extraño al estar ahí porque tenía la clara idea de que nadie se iba a acordar de su cumpleaños y mucho menos que le harían una fiesta sorpresa, pero lo que más le parecía extraño era el hecho de que fue Danny quién puso al tanto a los demás sobre ese día. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

El adulto mitad fantasma decidió que por al menos el tiempo que durara la fiesta, disfrutaría de estar en compañía de los Fenton…incluso de Jack aunque…no perdió la oportunidad de ponerle "sin querer" el pie para que éste cayera tirando su vaso de refresco.

...

Después de un rato, Vlad se alejó un poco del ambiente de la fiesta para salir al balcón de la habitación, donde encontró a Danny.

.

- Hola Daniel – dijo el adulto acercándose al barandal.

- Eh…hola Vlad – respondió el chico.

.

Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, por fin hablaron.

.

- ¿Qué quieres Vlad? – dijo Danny - ¿Acaso vienes a reclamarme por lo de hace rato?

- Pues…-respondió – No precisamente…en realidad yo…quería agradecerte

- ¿Agradecerme? – dijo el chico desconcertado - ¿Por qué?

- Pues por todo esto de la fiesta sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba que alguien se acordara de esta fecha…y menos tú.

- Ah…eso. No es nada. En realidad fue mi papá el que se entusiasmó y nos involucró a todos para organizar la fiesta. Yo sólo lo ayudé manteniéndote ocupado por un rato y poniendo las pequeñas notas que seguiste, jeje. Es todo.

- ¿Así que lo de la zona fantasma fue sólo distracción para darles tiempo de preparar la fiesta? Ya veo. De todas formas, creo que debo agradecértelo – le dijo Vlad-. Te propongo un trato.

- Eh…¿dime?

- Te prometo que no los molestaré a ti ni a tus amigos por un mes entero. ¿Qué dices?

- Yo…no lo sé Vlad – dijo Danny – Tus promesas no son muy confiables y un mes no me parece mucho tiempo que digamos.

- Esta vez pienso cumplir con mi palabra – habló el adulto – y a mi un mes me parece suficiente. No puedes negar que te librarás de mi por más tiempo que nunca ¿o sí?

- Mmmhhh…muy bien – asintió Danny – Pero no sólo deberás dejar de molestarme a mi y a mis amigos. También deberás dejar de insultar a papá y de insistirme en que te dé el número de celular de mi mamá.

- Eh…

- ¿Y bien?

- Ehhh…de acuerdo – dijo Vlad finalmente- Pero sólo por un mes ¿esta claro?

- Ok, por mi no hay problema entonces – finalizó Danny y ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato.

- ¡Perfecto! – pensó el chico - ¡Todo un mes sin Plasmius! A fin de cuentas fue buena idea lo de la fiesta a pesar de cómo empezó todo.

.

…

.

Danny y sus amigos se encontraban tranquilamente caminando por el parque bromeando y riendo cuando de pronto fueron sorprendidos por un ataque fantasma.

.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! –exclamó Danny mientras trataba de localizar a su agresor

- ¡Allá arriba Danny! – le dijeron Sam y Tucker –

- ¡Hola querido Daniel! ¿Cómo has estado? –le dijo Vlad flotando desde el aire-

- ¡Plasmius! – gritó el chico - ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú por aquí?!

- Jaja, pues ya pasó un mes – respondió Vlad- ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?

- Pero ¡no es justo! – le reclamó Danny - ¿No podías haberte olvidado de mi por al menos un par de semanas más?

- No – respondió el adulto– Te dije que cumpliría con mi palabra para agradecerte lo de la fiesta y así fue. Ahora todo puede volver a la normalidad, jaja. Además, sino no podría darte esto…¡toma!

.

Plasmius le lanzó una especie de granada a Danny que le cayó justo en la cabeza. Después de sobarse el golpe, él levantó el objeto que decía "ábreme", pero en cuanto lo giró para averiguar su contenido, el aparato sonó su alarma y explotó dejando al chico fantasma cubierto de un ectoplasma de color magenta super pegajoso. Después, una pequeña notita cayó suavemente sobre su cara. Era la misma última nota que él le había escrito a Vlad el día de la fiesta pero tenía agregado algo más, que decía así:

.

- "Ahora te tocó a ti. Gracias por utilizar granadas VladCo para adolescentes ingenuos. Por cierto…nuevamente gracias por la fiesta, jajaja. Atte. Vlad Plasmius".

.

Danny hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, y mientras se trataba de quitar de encima la goma pegajosa, pensó – Decidido. El año que entra no volveré a poner en el calendario nada como "el día de Vlad Burbujas" que les recuerde a mis padres lo que me contaron de la broma que le hicieron a Plasmius con la gaseosa hace años en su cumpleaños-.

.

Pensando esto, Danny se transformó en fantasma y como siempre, volvió a las acostumbradas peleas con su "querido tío Vlad" mientras este lo esperaba ya en el aire con alguno de sus inventos malvados.

**FIN**

...

...

* * *

N/A: Jojo 0. ¡Hola otra vez queridos lectores! ¿Qué les pareció la historia? Yo sé que fue quizás un poco predecible por el título y el summary pero sucede que me surgió la inspiración por mi cumpleaños y simplemente no pude resistirme a hacer algo como esto. Creo que en parte fue para bajarme un poquito la depre por sentirme anciana ya T-T. Bueno, en realidad eso no importa pero…creo que empezaré a quitarle velitas al pastel de ahora en adelante, jajaja XD.

Ok, espero se hayan divertido con otra de las que yo llamo "Vladdie-aventuras" de mi querido hofa malvado y que dejen pues su opinión al respecto aunque sólo sea un one-shot (aunque…tal vez haga algo con el hombre V también para Navidad…¿alguna sugerencia?).

¡Hasta pronto!

Por cierto, para todos los que se preguntaron **¿y por qué froot loop?** Les diré: En inglés esa es la forma en que Danny se dirige a Vlad para insultarlo (más específicamente, es "Crazed-up froot-loop"), desde aquel capítulo de "Bitter reunions" cuando se entera de sus planes malvados. Ok, espero haber resuelto la duda ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** DP (todos los personajes...incluyendo al hombre V ...qué lástima T-T ), son propiedad de Butch Hartman :)


End file.
